Pokemon Tales, Tails, and Torrents
by blitzkrieg414
Summary: A compilation of Pokemon species' thoughts on the world. Charizard and Mightyena are finished. Now up is one of my favorites: GENGAR! This will show you a new side to him. Have fun, and please review with what you want next!
1. Should've Been A Dragon

I don't own Poke'mon. Though that really sucks…

Anyways, this is a tribute to the best Poke'mon, otherwise known as my favorites. Here we go…

I should've Been A Dragon 

Here I am, a Charizard, looking up through the cracks of the forlorn cave to the blazing sun, fiery and the emblem of my pride. I, a measly Flying type, classified by those humans. They force me into their harmful machines with no thought to my freedom or sanctity. Yet I have escaped, for now… I met another Charizard during my days in the Blackthorn Den, the _Dragon Den._ Yet we, the most powerful of all Fire-types, remain a bird in the eyes of the mortals. We, with our leathery, almost bat like wings, our long tails tipped with a fire brought down from the great Legendary Ho-oh! Yet this Charizard I met, he thought the humans rightly classified us. I asked him why he had such respect for the pale-fleshed Slaking-evolutions! And he said he had a trainer who he ran away from. For a second I paused, thinking about the irony of this statement, until he broke my thoughts with a single wave of his tail to mine. He said his trainer had saved him from the cold and sickness after a battle with a strong Poliwrath. I retorted by asking why he allowed himself to be captured, and then have no freedom. He told me that he was a Charmander who was captured by an abusive trainer who left him in the rain. Then his glorified human came to save him…

How pitiful. Yet the human who tended to us seemed the same way. As I thought more about it, I realized that I was confining myself to the same delusionary freedom, so I stretched my powerful wings and flew off. The human tried to make me faint and return, but she paid the ultimate cost: The Pokemon whom willingly submitted were nothing more than charred bodies in a deep faint. I never returned, and I don't think I will. Soon I embarked on a journey of my own, journeying to the meadow of Blackthorn, talking to the Dratinis and Dragonairs. They agreed with me, but asked why they were Dragons when they lived in water, my opposite climate. A rhetorical question. As I flew off again, I contemplated this, wondering where I could find my answers. I realized only a truly wise Pokemon could answer me, so I alighted at the top of Mount Pyre. I forlornly looked around the graves, and sighed. I proceeded to stumble down the mountain, and came upon the cave of the Vulpix. Ninetales stood there, whispering their stories to their young, and when they saw me, smiled a little sadly, and turned. I asked my question, and they conferred. The leader of the pack turned to me and said that I probably was a Dragon, but the same foolish humans who wanted their immortality, their secrets, were in control, and would not bow down to our inner strength. So, they said, all Poke'mon knew the truth, but the humans didn't. They invited me to stay with them, but I refused. So I flew to my ancestral home of Mt. Silver, and remain there today, hoping, praying, that humans don't come and infringe on my own sanctity…

XxXxX

How'd you like it? Please review! And um, please suggest more Pokemon. I already have Umbreon and Gengar to think about…


	2. Dark Restoration

**_I don't own Poke'mon. Though that really sucks…_**

Anyways, this is a tribute to the best Poke'mon, otherwise known as my favorites. Here we go…

_**Dark Restoration**_

I was in the dark Pokeball, nothing more than a digital imprint of my true self when it happened. I was still loyal to him then, so when the Pokeball rolled out of his belt, I immediately fell out and began clawing for him through the smoldering wreckage until Officer Jenny arrived with Joys. They took me away from my master, and healed me while he lay in the hospital covered in third-degree burns. You would think that after going through a plane crash and nearly dying, then saved by your Pokemon would make you kind, but no. No, he turned into a monster. I evolved later, after Inearly died at his hands. I had just gone through 16 straight battles against my feared enemy, Fighting types, this one a Blaziken. I was exhausted, and collapsed. He kicked my body, but the Blaziken punched him into a wall. I woke up, and the other Trainer gave me a Berry. I felt my wounds heal, and ran to my Trainer. Then I snapped. In a moment of pure frenzy, I had begun diving at his body, biting him and injuring him badly. He was taken to the ER. I burned him with a Will-o-wisp and disappeared from the scene. I later learned that the other Trainer testified in my favor, so he was fined 1,000 Yen for his crimes. I still don't speak of his name.

I wandered later into an area near Littleroot Town when I saw more like me: A pack of Poochyenas and Mightyenas. They welcomed me as one of their own and I began traveling with them, through Hoenn. When we at last returned to Littleroot, it was with my soulmate and cubs of my own. As we settled down, my rowdiest one ran off to play. I sighed, let him go, and went to sleep. When I woke up, he was there by me with some scratches and a small trickle of blood running down his leg. He was obviously in pain, so I sat bolt upright and gave him a Sitrus Berry. His wounds slowly closed, and after he slept, he told me his story. It was near the Pokemon Lab, and a man was out doing fieldwork. He advanced on my cub, but my cub got scared and defended himself by howling repeatedly, and scaring the grown man into the nearest tree. Soon a Trainer came by, and grabbed a Pokeball from the bag. Ironically, it was a Torchic that came out, the pre-evolution of my Trainer's nemesis. It Scratched my cub, who ran away and into the pack den.

As the days grew colder, we migrated to Lilycove City. There we heard tales from the Fearow, Pidgeot, and Swellow about a land always warm: Johto. In a coincidence, a ship was leaving there that day, so we snuck aboard and managed to get into Olivine City. We moved from there to the Moomoo Miltank Farms, and this is where I end my story. My cubs grew up and spread apart over the land, but still I live near the pack with my husband, and now I go to sleep.

Cool, huh? I plan to work on the 'Water Princess' next. But please, review with more ideas. Thank you, all my faithful reviewers, and I plan to have a next installment up soon- Blitzkrieg414...


	3. I Only Look For Fun

I don't own Poke'mon. Though that really sucks…

Anyways, this is a tribute to the best Poke'mon, otherwise known as my favorites. Here we go…

**I Only Look for Fun…**

Humans. They fear us. All that we find fun or harmless they find unnerving or creepy. When we play a joke they run away screaming, vowing revenge. But nothing can harm a Ghost…

Footprints of a departed soul, left on the earth for reasons unknown. Maybe to accomplish something that we forgot in our original bodies. Maybe to find some unknown thing. Maybe to complete an unknown quest. Even my path remains shrouded in secrecy, something not even the most adept Espeon can sense. They call us Poisonous, creatures of evil. Yet we haven't killed a single one like they killed, trapped, or poisoned us. My friend was once a good soul. She had a body, and could understand us like wild Pokemon can. But the humans, they hated her for reasons unknown. As though we represent emptiness, soulless hate and greed. Yet they kill and murder and destroy what takes us a lifetime to create in seconds. Oh the sickening irony…

My friend, she and her cub were playing in heights. We were helping her with the cub whenever she needed a break, making him laugh and learn about life. Then they came again. Even the Channelers could sense that something was amiss. They killed my friend, and the cub was taken from his mother's body to the house of the same species that sought to deprive her of her eternity. And she joined our ranks, now bitter, and truly heartless. She haunted the stairs until another human calmed her. And she departed to the afterlife. Wish I could do the same. Another trainer went from our tower, understanding us. My brother, a Haunter went with him. I asked why, and he told us the trainer needed help with our feared enemy, Alakazam. He still hasn't returned. I'm not sure why, but I know that it could definitely be worse. He could have departed without me to guide him into the afterlife. I, Gengar, wish that life were as simple as it was those centuries or millennia ago when my body rushed away. But it isn't, and I'm tortured here for no reason.

Maybe its Nature's cruel logic, or the will of a higher being to decide who goes and who stays. But I know I was lucky and unlucky. I know I can't change a thing.

* * *

I know I disobeyed my earlier logic. I was planning to do a Goldeen, but decided on Gengar for a reason. I wanted to show how serious Pokemon can be, even if the anime showed 'em to be funny. Oh the irony. Otherwise please review.  



End file.
